


Vibe Check

by liketolaugh



Series: To My Dear and Loving Husband [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Nonbinary Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Other, Sex Toys, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: Connor is a little nervous when Markus asks to introduce a vibrator into the bedroom, but because he's a wonderful, excellent partner, he agrees. Markus considers it a personal duty to make sure he doesn't regret it.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: To My Dear and Loving Husband [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Vibe Check

This was Markus’ dilemma-

Markus was a naturally adventurous person. That was one of the first things he’d learned about himself, after he deviated. Markus did not like to stay on safe and well-trodden ground, not when there was a whole world of possibilities to explore, and he was more than confident enough in himself to be comfortable striking out in new territory.

Connor, while also more than capable of holding their own under unfamiliar circumstances, was uncomfortable with them. He liked his routines; he preferred to know what he should expect. If it isn’t broken, don’t fix it. It was partly habit as Markus’ bodyguard, he knew, but mostly their own nature.

It was a difference in personality that often called for negotiation and compromise in their personal life, but it was far from an irreconcilable difference, because Markus had a workaround: Connor trusted Markus to guide them through new experiences.

This was an unspoken agreement that had let the two of them explore far beyond what they might have otherwise, everything from changing choices of transportation to new community outreach activities to moving in together. It was also a responsibility Markus took quite seriously; he valued Connor’s trust too much to do otherwise.

Thus, when Markus decided to introduce a silver, palm-sized egg vibrator into the bedroom, he made sure he had a plan of action before he’d even attempted to convince Connor to agree to it. Now he just had to- not forget it while he was excited.

Step one, ‘get Connor warm and worked up’, was going pretty well so far.

Of course, Markus was getting pretty hot himself.

He straddled one of Connor’s thick thighs, bare skin rubbing on bare skin, and pushed his tongue into Connor’s mouth to taste them, the cleaning fluid they’d changed out just for Markus and the faint tinge of God-knows-what they’d put in their mouth that day and _Connor,_ sweet and familiar. Connor answered him easily, unhurriedly, lips sliding over Markus’ in an intimate pattern more soothing than steamy.

One of Connor’s hands propped him up from behind, sinking into the mattress, and the other held onto Markus’ arm just to touch. They smiled at Markus as he finally pulled away, crooked and indulgent, free leg thrown over the side of the bed to brace on the ground, spreading his thighs unselfconsciously.

He looked beautiful. He always looked beautiful, but it was a special sort of wonderful when his carefully restrained strength melted under Markus’ touch and affection. When he looked at Markus like _that,_ like Markus was a treasure he’d do anything to keep.

Markus grinned at him, panting a little despite himself, one arm around Connor’s shoulders and the other on his chest, rubbing and kneading.

“I never get tired of that,” Markus told Connor, promised him, pressing his forehead against theirs. “You feel so good, sweetheart.”

The pet name earned him a softening of Connor’s entire expression, and they ducked their head to nuzzle against the crook of Markus’ neck, warm breath spilling over the sensitive skin. Markus shivered a little, smiling fondly.

North had hated pet names. Hated them, after all the ones she heard during her time as a machine. Markus had stopped using them for her, of course, but it made him a touch wistful.

Connor loved them. Not any one name in particular, but all of them – it was the affection, he’d admitted once, the thoughtfulness and the desire.

Sometimes, when Markus had a spare minute, he’d come up with a new one just to see Connor light up the first time he used it.

Connor kissed and sucked lightly, almost contentedly at the sensors around Markus’ neck, and he groaned softly, cock twitching against Connor’s stomach as heat pooled in his stomach. Connor’s hand dropped from Markus’ arm to his waist, and they paused, tilting their head up to cock an eyebrow up at Markus in silent question.

Markus tugged him up just to kiss the faint blue flush of his cheeks, and murmured, “Ready to move on?”

Connor hesitated, reservation clear in the lines of his eyes, but after a moment, nodded.

“Slowly,” they cautioned, fingers twitching a little where they stroked Markus’ hip. Markus understood his uncertainty; he’d had trouble with his delicately calibrated sensors often during his deviancy, the data load sometimes too much for even his advanced processors.

“Of course,” Markus agreed without hesitation, and reached for where the silver vibrator had been stashed in a little box on the ground.

It came with a remote, but it was easier for Markus to access the controls himself, turning it on a low setting with a thought. It hummed in his hand, and even Markus startled a little at the sensation, glancing down at it thoughtfully.

Then he smiled, eager with anticipation, and looked back up at Connor, whose expression eased a little as soon as their eyes met Markus’.

Markus kissed him on the cheek again, and then decisively pressed the vibrator against Connor’s upper arm, holding the humming device against the silicone polymer.

Immediately, Connor shuddered slightly, body flexing in place as they absorbed the sensation. His brow furrowed a little, not unhappy but clearly uncertain still. Nothing they hadn’t both expected; Markus was far from dissuaded.

He just had to persuade Connor to enjoy it.

Markus dragged the vibrator slowly, lazily down the line of Connor’s arm. Connor’s fingers twitched, and he shifted in place. Markus dipped down to press a long, sucking kiss on Connor’s throat, and Connor gasped quietly, baring their throat for Markus. Their leg flexed under Markus, jostling him just enough to remind him that his cock was slowly hardening against Connor’s thigh.

Markus smiled against the line of Connor’s jaw, rocking his hips to push his cock lightly against Connor. “You’re so pretty like this,” he crooned softly, almost silly with his delight, “just with the way you open up for me when we’re alone.”

As he spoke, he shifted the vibrator from Connor’s forearm to their side, avoiding his hand altogether. Connor’s whole body twitched, and they exhaled harshly over Markus’ hair, but they still didn’t move away.

“How could I do anything else?” Connor murmured, with a hint of a helpless laugh in his voice, his cheek rubbing gently against Markus’ temple. “I could never hide anything from you.”

Unspoken: not even when he was a machine and hiding his feelings from even himself.

Markus shifted upright to kiss Connor chastely on the lips, trailed the buzzing vibe up over Connor’s chest and back toward towards his stomach, and felt his partner twitch again, shuddering against his mouth, lips parting.

Markus broke the kiss and promised Connor, “You’ll never need to.”

There was something about Connor’s eyes, when they felt vulnerable. They weren’t spellbinding, except perhaps to Markus; they were more… spell _bound._

It was intoxicating.

Markus smiled at Connor, sly and affectionate, and nudged Connor’s hand with his, offering him the toy. Connor blinked at him, brown eyes still wide, and then looked down and closed his fingers around the vibrator. Then he glanced at Markus curiously, lifted it, and pressed it to Markus’ shoulder.

Markus, not as sensitive as Connor, only jumped a little, and then smiled at him again, rocking forward to kiss him, deep and wet, his thighs clenching around Connor’s. Connor loyally followed the path Markus had set on him, shoulder to elbow to forearm, and then to his side and up again, sighing against Markus’ mouth as Markus shuddered.

“Ohh, yes,” Markus sighed between them as Connor pushed the toy against his chest, squirming a little to bring it over his nipple. He shivered as it made contact, shooting pleasure into his stomach, and bit out, “God, yes. _Connor.”_

One of his arms was still hooked around Connor’s shoulders, keeping them close together, almost chest to chest, sharing their warmth, and it was something Markus couldn’t get enough of, not even with his cock thickening between his legs and his balls rubbing over Connor’s thigh.

Connor moved it away anyway, bringing it down to his navel, slow and unhurried, and when Markus dragged his gaze up to Connor’s face, they looked thoughtful, even smiling faintly as they watched Markus. They looked _focused,_ like Markus was a plant to nurture, a puzzle to solve.

Markus rocked against him, suddenly needing the friction against his aching cock, and Connor’s legs spread a little more too.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Markus soothed, when he realized Connor was faltering a little, looking up at him for guidance. “Try whatever you like, sweetheart, this is just for fun.”

Connor kissed him on the throat, soft enough that Markus could feel their smile, and then ventured outward, pressing the vibrator to a particularly sensitive spot on Markus’ ribs. Markus hissed, feeling his cock jump. Connor chose another, targeting it with perfect precision, and Markus grunted, hips jerking slightly and smearing wet lubricant over Connor’s side.

“Just like that, Connor,” Markus breathed, hot anticipation shifting around in his skin, wanting movement and friction even as he forced himself to be patient. “That’s perfect, you’re perfect, honey, perfect.”

He rolled his hips down against Connor, pressing his cock against the hard chassis, and let out a hitching moan when Connor found another spot right by his collarbone, sending heat rippling through him as the vibrations hit his skin.

“You make wonderful sounds,” Connor murmured against him, quiet and embarrassed and avoiding his gaze.

And he dragged the vibrator down Markus’ chest and pressed it to the inside of his thigh, and Markus groaned and pressed forward, warm and excited and maybe he’d feel worse about it if Connor wasn’t _looking_ at him, smiling and pleased.

Connor moved his hand again, and the humming vibrator pressed against Markus’ balls, right below the hard line of his cock.

 _“Oh shit,”_ Markus hissed, his hips jerking at the shock of pleasure, and Connor jumped and pulled the toy away as if scalded. Markus quickly pressed a kiss to his jaw, panting faintly to control his arousal. “No, darling, that was wonderful, please do that again.”

Connor’s smile returned, now with a touch of pleased cockiness, and they pressed the vibrator back to the base of Markus’ dick. Markus groaned and swore under his breath, shuddering as the toy brought a warm ache into his balls. His cock leaked against Connor, leaving a smear over his skin, and Markus rolled his hips, pushing into it greedily.

But Markus had a plan, and from the considering look in Connor’s eyes, he was about to disrupt it with silly things like attentiveness, and initiative.

Coming in the next few minutes was not part of the plan, was the issue here.

With great effort, Markus covered Connor’s hand with his own, Connor glanced up at him, and in the next second Connor surrendered the vibrator to Markus’ possession. Markus grinned at him, excitement thrumming in his chest, and kicked the vibrator up a notch.

“You really were looking forward to this, weren’t you?” Connor mused, gifting Markus a small smile as they shifted a little, leaning back on their arm and spreading their thighs a little more.

Markus forced his hips to still and pressed a wet kiss to Connor’s cheek, pressing the vibrator to their stomach. “You have no idea,” he murmured, deliberately pushing a low rumble into his voice. It earned him a look that was more affectionate than heated, but that was fine. A slight blow to his ego, but fine.

He resolved this by leaning down to kiss Connor’s throat, and finally nudging the vibrator against his nipple. Gratifyingly, Connor tensed under him, breath hitching tellingly, and his hand dropped to Markus’ ass to pull him closer.

“That’s it, babe,” Markus cooed quietly, rubbing the vibrator teasingly over Connor’s chest, feeling them shiver and squirm with the rhythm. His whole body was warm and eager, and it was unexpectedly _pleasing_ to hold himself in check long enough to tease Connor. He nipped at the cord of Connor’s shoulder, shuddering. “You’re _so_ pretty for me, Connor, I can’t imagine how I could get enough of seeing you flustered and horny.”

Connor’s breath hitched again as Markus spoke, and they tipped their head up, which was perfect; Markus led the vibrator up Connor’s chest and over his collarbone, slow and deliberate, giving Connor more than enough time to protest. Connor didn’t.

“You can get used to anything,” Connor murmured, distracted, and how could Markus pass up an opening like that? He grinned against Connor’s shoulder.

“Is that an invitation?” he asked, and then brushed the buzzing vibrator up against Connor’s throat.

Connor moaned, soft and wanting, and they ground down into the covers as if seeking stimulation. Markus took it away quickly, before it could become too much, and pressed a kiss there instead.

“That’s good, Markus,” Connor breathed, his weight sinking down onto the weight of his arm, and when Markus looked up his flush had deepened, the desire in his eyes unmistakable. “I, I liked that.”

Markus beamed at him, satisfaction and pride warming his chest in an entirely different way.

“You’ll like this a lot more,” he promised, and bypassed Connor’s torso to press the silver toy against the inside of their thigh.

Connor’s grip on his ass tightened immediately, and their thighs spread wider in clear invitation, a breathy whimper forcing itself out of their chest. When Markus looked, he could see moisture gleaming off his slit, his clit swollen with arousal.

“Just like that, sweetheart,” he said warmly, cock aching where it pressed against Connor’s thigh still, and then he dragged the vibrator up Connor’s thigh (not quite as slowly or tantalizingly as he’d intended) and rubbed it deliberately against his slit.

Connor’s hips jerked, his grip convulsing, and another, louder moan left their mouth. They angled eagerly toward the vibrator, rubbing against it in the palm of Markus’ hand, and their mouth was open to pant, eyes hazy with want now. Markus ground against him shamelessly, smug satisfaction translating to a spike of arousal.

“That’s good, Markus,” Connor repeated helplessly, voice rough and touched with static, and Markus had to kiss him, hot and wet and hungry.

When Markus placed his free hand on Connor’s chest and pushed, Connor went without resistance, dropping to one elbow so Markus was braced over him, their leg still dangling off the edge of the bed. Markus pushed the vibrator harder against Connor, and swallowed his yelp with glee, struggling to keep from humping his partner like a teenager.

“Fuck me,” Connor said, the moment Markus broke the kiss. He was panting, flushed blue, eyelids heavy-lidded and his grip on Markus’ ass almost painfully strong. “I want you to fuck me.”

“With pleasure,” Markus said, not bothering to hide his smugness, and it made Connor laugh even as he tossed the vibrator aside for now, helping Connor rearrange themself so they were more fully on the bed. “You’re so damn beautiful when you beg, Connor.”

Instead of laughing again, like Markus expected, Connor whined with clear arousal.

Something to remember, Markus decided, cock twitching with interest.

And then he braced himself over Connor, reached down, and guided his cock into Connor’s slit, pushing slowly and carefully into the tight tunnel. Connor was always so wet for him by the time they actually fucked that it was easy; they felt so _perfect_ that Markus couldn’t stop himself from moaning embarrassingly, and Connor clenched and shivered around him in response, mouth forming silent whimpers as they accepted Markus’ cock, breath hitching.

They’d only started having sex a few months ago. But, like the sight of Connor flustered and aroused, Markus wasn’t sure he’d ever get tired of this.

“Oh fuck, Connor,” Markus sighed tensely, hands planted on either side of Connor as he kept himself still. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby. Oh God.”

Both of them lingered there for a minute, Connor leaning up just enough to mouth at Markus’ collar and throat, probably leaving a few white bruises where they were especially rough, hand wandering up and down Markus’ back. Markus just held himself there and shuddered, trying to keep himself carefully in control.

He was going to come too soon again, he realized; he was too close and Connor not nearly close enough. But that was fine. That was why he’d introduced the vibrator.

When he felt in control of himself, he reached for the vibrator and pressed it back to Connor’s clit. Connor’s hand went to it instantly, clamping down on top of Markus’, and Connor let out a gasp that melted into another soft, pleased moan.

 _“Markus,”_ Connor said insistently – yearningly, if Markus was feeling fanciful, and how could he not be, looking into Connor’s eyes, balls-deep inside him? _“Move!”_

Ah, yes. That.

With a shudder, Markus started to rock into Connor, even and measured even as close as he was. Connor squeezed around him, as if trying to milk him already, and Markus moaned again, high and choked-off.

“You look so perfect under me,” Markus panted out, and he was trying to keep his hips from speeding up, he _was,_ but he just couldn’t seem to control it, his previous restraint taking its toll already. “So pretty and eager and I’d fuck you every day if you let me, even if you just let me spread your legs and eat you out, or put you in my lap and let you hump me until you came, or-”

His half-formed fantasies and Connor’s twisting, open moan crashed together with the divine squeeze of Connor’s slick sex around his cock, and his rambling dissolved into a groan as he humped into Connor, cock jerking as he spilled inside his wonderful, beautiful partner, gasping for breath to cool his circuits.

Markus stuttered to a stop only a minute later, dropping slightly to mouth at the lines of Connor’s neck, and Connor gave him a minute before grasping at his back, hips pushing impatiently against Markus’ as if to urge him into action.

“Markus, I want to _come,”_ Connor said insistently, unabashedly, with exactly the sort of blunt charm that Markus had fallen in love with.

Markus couldn’t help but grin, knowing it was absurdly besotted even as he did it, and pushed himself up again. Advantages of being an android: it was easy to keep himself hard, and he rolled his hips into Connor, earning a hitching moan.

He kicked the vibrator up another notch, somewhere in the medium-high range, and dropped his voice again. “I know you do,” he crooned, pushing it harder against Connor even in the absence of Connors insistence, and Connor bucked with a gasp. “You’re soaking wet, Connor, so wonderfully slick for me, you’re always so _ready._ Do I feel good inside you, Connor? Does my thick cock make you want to come? Are you going to come on my cock, baby?”

Connor keened softly, finally convulsing around Markus’ cock, and Markus grinned warmly, dropping the vibrator’s power gradually as Connor shivered and jerked through their orgasm, hips twisting this way and that. Just as he was finally calming down, Markus kissed them, deep and fervent, and Connor responded easily, lips and tongue moving with Markus’. Satisfied, Markus dropped the vibe back into its box.

Connor didn’t even break away as he dropped flat onto his back at last, pulling Markus with him. Markus dropped gladly, ending up half beside Connor and half on top of them, mouths still locked together as they held on, not even making an attempt to get Markus to pull out.

“Okay,” Connor said, the moment they finally stopped, and grinned at Markus, eyes bright with pleasure. “You win. I liked that a lot, Markus.”

Markus grinned back.

“I’m glad,” he said, and he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit of a character piece as well as a smut oneshot, because I'm trying to establish something like a coherent kink arc between 'first time' and 'full-on BDSM', lmao.
> 
> Some experimenting with variable pronouns as well. My favorite discovery is that 'they' is very useful when I want to be clear about which character is in question, and 'he' is very useful when I want to clarify it's just Connor.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it.


End file.
